The Yandere Diaries: Literature Club (Doki Doki!)
by Pinkabounce46
Summary: Monika x Aishi the ship to end all physical-only ships. (enjoy)
1. Week 1

Monday: A New Beginning, A New Senpai. =3

Today was not an easy day. I signed up for a literature club lead by the most popular and talented girl, Monica. Sayuri brought a boy to join. I was not **NOTICED BY _ANYONE_**.

(Sayori soba ni Iku yo!)

I'm okay, Had to get that out of my system. I tried to show Natsuki my piping technique to make the cupcakes look like dogs. That boy was already talking to her. I tried to show Yuri my favorite book, a German book called Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She was already showing off her favorite { _game_ } book. I got near enough to Monica to notice something odd about her aura. It was comfortingly hostile toward the other girls. I dared not go near, she was like my demon friends I met back at my old school.

As far as finding a new Senpai, I'll look around. There is no way I'm getting near that boy Sayroi brought in, But no other boy wants anything to do with me, not even my handsome homeroom teacher.

Let's hope tomorrow will be a little less intense.

With love 3, Aishi

Tuesday: **Notice me!**

Damn it, I saw Boobs Mckenzie today, also known as Yuri.

(Naifu de sasa reu, Yuri.)

She was chosen by that boy. Natsuki didn't even react when I tried to talk to her. She just twitched when I touch her, It was almost like a glitch in the game. I went near Monika again, her presence was a great comfort. Yet even to her, my Monika, I am as invisible as a window. Is she my new senpai, nay, she is a student like me. Then, why do I feel so nervous around her? I may never know, they don't **notice me. THEY WON'T TALK TO ME. _NOTICE ME, MONIKA, NOTICE ME!  
_**

 ** _I_ need, **to calm down. I need to help the club with the festival that's coming up. I'll make more cupcakes Natsuki or no Natsuki. although, she is adorable. She like that old cartoon. What was his name? Brandy? Gary? Oh well, he was a demon that looked so cute but was evil to the core. well, until recently.  
Tomorrow is the festival, yay!

With love 3, Aishi

Wednesday: Celebration!

Sayori hanged her self, what a drama queen. Now, I'm one step closer to Monica. Soon, She will be mine, all mine! Here's a thought though, if Sayori is gone would the game reset? But it hasn't happened yet. What does this mean? Oh Monica, my Monica, if only it was so simple! I just wish it was you and me just Aishi and Monica. I wish I was with only you, Just Monica. Yuri should be stabbed so many times that her boobs deflate. I wish I could just snap Natsuki's neck.

Wait, what did I just write what the hell is-

With love 3, Aishi


	2. Week 2

Monday- The Reset.

I'm the new girl at school again. (So weird, I was the new girl last week) I joined the literature club again. Then It happened, my sweet Monika brought in that **ATTENTION HOGGING** boy.

S̵͓̝̱̑̍̈͐̂̚ǎ̶̧͍̜͓̬͇̉̉̋̀ỳ̸̢̝̬͚͎̟̬̣̋̎̀̽͌͠o̶̫̫̩̘̪͊̅͐̐̊́͜r̷̨̧̛̙̩͔͇͒̏̈́̔͌͒́̊͠į̴̧̹͎̼̲̣͍̣͂̾́͂̿̑̈̐́̈́ was no where to be found.

Yuri had some cuts on her arm for a moment. (Watashi Wa Anata no Mune o kitte kureru koto o negatte imasu, Yuri!)

Natsuki was all anger. (Go eat a sumo citrus, you snollygaster)

Monika, my Monika was only interested in the boy. If only It was just me and you my Monika. I, once again, was not noticed by that boy.

With 3, Ashi

* * *

Tuesday- Not again.

Yuri stabbed herself to death.

I decided to get my Monika to **NOTICE ME** I'll have to snap Natsuki's scrawny neck. I snuck into her bedroom and Grabbed that puny head of hers and twisted it until I heard the satisfying _Snap_ her head was so cute dangling down. In fact, I took out my trusty knife and carved out her eyes, lips, tongue, and poured black ink into her mouth and eye sockets for good measure. I left the knife in her hand and went to a laundry mat to wash my clothes.

Well, uh, with Natsuki _ taken care of_, I need to figure out how to dispose of the boy between me and sweet Monika. In times like these, I ask myself, "What would Chuck Norris do?" Would he ask the boy to leave, oh hell no! He would tell that boy off. Which is what I intend to do next week.

(Or was it what would Jason Vor-)

With 3, Ashi


	3. Week 3

Monday-Monika

It's just her and that boy now, I'm just one kill away from being with my Monika. We can be together at long last. There's something familiar about him.

(Run, Markimoo, Run!)

Oh well, Time for some fresh blood to be spattered, tomorrow.

With 3, Ashi

* * *

Tuesday-Monika

I couldn't, my Monika loves him too much. he loves him more than me. Oh, Monika why are you tormenting me? I want to be with you, I want to be true to you. Must you lock me out now? Must you be so cruel?

Monika, I want it to be just me and you.

Just me and my Monika.

Just Monika.

Only you.

 **ONLY** _YOU_ , _MY_ **MONIKA**!

With 3, Ashi

* * *

Wednesday-It's time.

I sharpen my blade. I prepare for a kill, she will be mine.

The blade came down into his heart with great satisfaction. I looked at my Monika. Her face is one of intrigue.

"I knew you'd come around eventually," Monika said.

Huh, How are you doing this?

"It's quite simple," she said, "you're the Yandere, I've been looking for you."

Oh, really?

"Yes," She said, "Really."

We're going to have so much ** _FUN_**.

"I couldn't agree more," Monika said as a twisted smile spread on her face.


End file.
